


Trullbus takes a bite out of crime

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Monster Factory - Polygon (Web Series), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, More on this subject as developments unfold, Reader Insert, Trullbus is batman?, Writing practise, attempted theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:24:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: You're walking home from work one night.





	Trullbus takes a bite out of crime

You grab your stuff from the back room, and then head back to the lobby. As you shrug on your sweatshirt, you call over to your boss. "Hey, John. I'm heading home now, ok?"

He nods, and sets down the rag he was using to wipe down a table. "Sure thing, thanks for staying late until I could find someone to cover Adam's shift."

You shake your head. "No problem. That was pretty lame of him to call in five minutes before he was supposed to show up."

John looks out the window, and frowns. "Are you going to be ok walking home? I can call a cab for you, if you want."

You wave him off. "Nah, I'll be ok. It's only a ten minute walk to my apartment."

 

You head out of the shop, and start walking down the sidewalk. Usually you don't work this late, your normal shift is nine am to two pm. Between having to cover part of Adam's shift, and it being fall, it's already getting dark. 

A loud clang comes from an alley a few seconds after you pass it, and you whirl around in fright. You wait a moment, but nothing appears and you don't hear any further noise. Telling yourself it's probably just an animal, you hold your bag closer to your body and start walking a little faster.

Just as your apartment building comes into sight, a man comes up from behind you and he grabs your bag off your shoulder before taking off with it. 

You yelp in surprise, and you stumble backwards a few steps when a second man appears seemingly out of nowhere, and sprints after the thief. You watch in shock, as he tackles the thief to the ground. He rips the bag from their hands, and the man on the ground stumbles to his feet and runs off into the night.

He slowly walks back over to you, and hands you your bag wordlessly.

You take the bag from him, and clutch it to your chest. "Thank you" is all you can think too say, shocked by the events that just transpired all in the span of forty five seconds.

Your rescuer nods without saying a word, then calmly turns around and walks away.

You look back at the man's retreating form for a moment, and then hurry into your apartment building. You aren't a hundred percent sure what just transpired, but you do know you're going to kick Adam's ass next time you see him.


End file.
